An unexpected tale
by MerryandBrightProductions
Summary: Give it a chance, please. Bella doesn't love Edward as she should. She loves another man of the Cullen family. None other then Carlisle. With the death of Esme during a battle, and an awkward situation, with the Ex and a looming possible battle, what are our vampires supposed to do?
1. Chapter 1

BellaXCarlisle. Bella falls for Carlisle Versus Edward. Starts at the end of Eclipse, except Edward Hasn't proposed yet, and Esme got killed during the fight with the newborn army.

* * *

Bella's Prov:

I had just knocked on the Cullen's door, I knew most the guys were out hunting, or so I thought, cause instead of Alice opening the door, Carlisle did. It should've tipped me off since Alice's car was gone. "Bella." He greeted. "Come in. Was Edward expecting you this early?" He said letting me enter, which I did. "Carlisle… I have to confess something…" Carlisle looked to me, curiously. "You can tell me anything Bella, and I can assure you it'll stay between us. Doctor's promise." I took a deep breath. "I don't love Edward… Well Not like I should anyways…" I confided.

Carlisle said "Why haven't you done something about it?" I said "Cause I don't want to loose the one person I've come to love, as my other half…" His eye's widened, and said "Bella… Which one of the Cullen's is it?" I said "It's You Carlisle… You're the one I love… As my other half… I know you're probably not ready… Since Esme's…" Carlisle cut me off, by pressing his lips to mine, I gladly returned the kiss. "Carlisle… we can't…" I whispered, pulling back reluctantly. "Edward will be home soon…" Carlisle said "I know… And things have been really rocky between Esme and I, ever since Edward forced us all to leave, she had been cheating on me with her true mate… But If you do decide to end things, with Edward, Will you please be my girlfriend?" That shocked me, and my jaw dropped open. "Yes. Carlisle. YES!" Carlisle smiled soft. "Are you hungry dear?" I said "I am a little... But I'm trying to save my appetite… Edward's taking me out tonight…" I said, sadly. Carlisle said "Come on, I'll make you a sandwich." I ate the sandwich, while we waited.

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came in. "Bella. You're early." Edward said. "Give me a minute to change." He went and changed before we went to the meadow, with a picnic. "Bella. I've loved you for the past year. I know I've made some mistakes, and I promise that for the rest of our forever, I'll try to make it up to you. Will you marry me?" I said "I'm sorry, Edward… But I can't… I don't love you the way you love me… I thought I did, but I don't… I'm sorry… I love someone else…" I did it. I told him. He got upset, and ran off without another word. I sighed, as I stood, and headed back to the house, where my car was. I opened the door, and got in. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. I drove home.

Once I parked the car, and went upstairs and to my room, without one word to Charlie.

**Bella to Carlisle: I broke it off with Edward. **

**Carlisle to Bella: oh sweetheart, I'm sorry… I'll come over as soon as Charlie's asleep, I'll climb through the window… Are you Okay? Do you need me to bring you anything? Anything at all?**

**Bella to Carlisle: He usually is asleep by 10. And Yes I'm Okay… No I just want you.**

**Carlisle to Bella: Okay, my love. I'll be there by 10:05.**

"Bella? You Okay?" Charlie asked, knocking on the door. "Yes! I'm Fine! Just girl problems." Charlie said "OKay!" I waited, a few minutes, before showering, and getting ready for bed. As I predicted Charlie fell asleep at 10.

**Carlisle to Bella: I'm heading over now. I had to wait till the others were occupied. Edward went to Denali.**

******Bella to Carlisle: Sounds good. Charlie just fell asleep too. Umm Is it to late to ask if you could stop and get me a hamburger? I suddenly have a craving for one…**

**Carlisle to Bella: I'll grab it for you.**

I waited, and soon I heard the sound of someone climbing on the tree by my window, causing me to open the window, wide enough for Carlisle to come in. Once he was in, he handed me the to go bag. "Here honey." He said, as I took the bag. "Thanks Carlisle! Your the best!" I said, sitting on the bed, as Carlisle closed the window as it started to storm. I ate the burger as Carlisle sat beside me.

"You sure you're alright?" Carlisle asked. I nodded and said "Yeah. I'm sure." We talked quietly, until the window out of no where shattered, as it thundered and lightninged out. "Hide." I whispered to Carlisle, as I proceeded to clean up the shards as Charlie poked her head in. "Let me help you." He said, immediately coming and helping me. After the glass was all cleaned up, Charlie said "I'll get that fixed first thing tomorrow, But tonight, I'm gonna boarded up." Charlie boarded up the window, before I said "Thanks…" Charlie nodded, and said a good night before going back downstairs. Carlisle and I spent the night in each others arms, after being romantically involved.

I woke in the morning, to the empty room. I quickly dressed, feeling the dull ach in between my legs. 'Last night wasn't a dream.' I thought, as I saw a paper with my name on it. I opened the letter.

**'Bella, My love: **

**I had to sneak out, early to get to the hospital. I have an emergency. Go to the house, and wait there for me… Alice said she needed to talk to us both. I'll be home by 4:30. Call me if you need anything, call me, or call the hospital and have them page me. **

**Love, Carlisle.'**

I was curious, about what Alice wanted to talk to us about. I picked up my duffel bag and packed up some clothes. Charlie knocked on the door, causing me to open it. "Charlie." Charlie said "Breakfast is ready, and the window repair guy is here…" He picked up the letter, reading it. "Bella! You are dating CARLISLE!?" His voice was angry. I said "That's PERSONAL!" I said, snatching the letter back. "Get out! IF your gonna date that older man, You will not live under my roof!" I said "Fine, I'll just finish packing!" I picked up my suitcase, pilling the clothes inside. I went downstairs and slammed the keys on the counter, before walking out. I dialed the hospital's number. "Hi, My name's Bella Swan… I'm trying to get a hold of Dr. Carlisle Cullen… please… Can you tell him to call me back immediately from a secure location? Thank you." I hung up as Alice's car pull up, as I got inside. "Thank you Alice." I said, as I shut the door, tears in my eyes.

Alice said "Of Course. Do you wanna go to the house or do you wanna go see Carlisle?" I looked to her, feeling conflicted. "I don't wanna see Carlisle, I need to see him… But he's in surgery, so to the house…" Alice gave a small sad smile, before saying "I'll drive you to the hospital, and stay with you till Carlisle is done." She drove to the hospital, and parked. We went in and the nurse at the desk when you enter said "Can I help you?" Alice said "Yes, We're looking to speak urgently with my Father please, it's urgent." "What's your name?" SHe asked not believing our story. "Alice Cullen." The nurse looked up and said "Dr. Cullen's daughter?" We nodded, just as Carlisle came out. "I'll be in my office for a while. I need to make a call." Carlisle's voice said, as he signed some papers, and handing it to the nurse, finally noticing us immediately concerned. "This way ladies." He said, as we went to his office. "I'm sorry to just show up…" I said.

Alice and I sat on the couch Carlisle had in his office. "What's wrong? The Nurse back in the ER section said you called and said you need me to call you immediately from a secure location?" Carlisle said, sitting on my right side. Alice said "Umm Before we get on that subject, I do have an appointment with Rose to go shopping in a half hour. So Can I tell you what I saw of your futures first?" Carlisle and I said "Yeah, Of Course." Alice said "Well, I see you guys getting engaged, but something very important you guys need to know… Bella was looking to be 8 months pregnant, at the wedding…" I looked to Carlisle, who said "Thanks Alice… Umm Can you grab a simple white dress, while your out shopping? Just in case… And something from the jewelers?" I looked curiously, as Carlisle gave her a slip of paper. "Sure. We'll see you guys tonight?" I nodded, once, before she headed towards the house. "Thanks again Alice!" I said as she hugged me. "Of course." Once she left, I looked to Carlisle.

"Bella, I know our relationship barley started… But I already know You're my soulmate." Carlisle said, kissing my head. I said "I wanna get married to you Carlisle… And soon." Carlisle smiled a bit. "So it's a yes?" I nodded, leaning into the comfort of his arms. "We'll go this weekend, Just us, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Now what else is wrong?" I said "Charlie read the letter… The one you left, and said that if I'm gonna continue to date you, I'm not welcomed under his roof…" Carlisle said "well, Angel Don't worry now. He'll come around. And as of today, you're gonna live at our home." I said "Thanks Carlisle…" After a few minutes of talking, mostly about our fears of the vision, mostly the pregnancy, he left to go back to work, telling me to try and sleep. I tried, but couldn't.

Carlisle's shift finally came to an end, and he came to his office. "Hey, Ready to go home?" I looked up, and said "Yeah." We went home, Carlisle's hand taking mine.

**Alice to Carlisle and Bella: We need to talk… Edward's bringing the Volturi here, Bella's gonna look to be 4 months pregnant… The Vampire gene will cause the pregnancy to progress faster. She should know for sure within the next couple weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2

BellaXCarlisle. Bella falls for Carlisle Versus Edward. Starts at the end of Eclipse, except Edward Hasn't proposed yet, and Esme got killed during the fight with the newborn army.

* * *

Bella's Prov:

It had been 2 weeks since Carlisle and I had become a couple, and Edward left. Carlisle and I had decided to go to the chapel tonight. Something came up a couple weekends ago, and Edward was still planning on attacking us, and possibly soon. I had been out with Alice, shopping- much to my dismay- when I felt ill. "Alice?" I said, as I sat on a bench. Alice was at my side instantly. "What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'm sorry… I'm not feeling well…" Alice said "Okay… What exactly are you feeling?" I said "Damn it Alic…" I couldn't finish the sentence before I threw up in the nearest Trash can, and coughing. I felt Alice's hand on my back, and I could hear her voice, on the phone. "Carlisle? It's Alice… No. Bella's not Okay… She's throwing up and looking sick…No nothing out of the ordinary… Yeah I'll bring her right over." She ushered me out to the car, and got me in.

We went to the hospital, and Alice helped me in. I actually was feeling worse. Alice sat me in the wheel chair and pushed me back to the ED. Carlisle came over, and looked gently at me. "Jackie, what do we have available?" He asked. "Bay 3." Carlisle got us back, and helped me on to the bed. "Alright, I got it from here, Alice. Thanks sweetie." Alice said "Okay… Feel Better Bells." She left, and Carlisle sat in front of me. "So, Honey? What's going on?" Just then the nurse came in and hooked me up to the monitors. "Jackie." Carlisle said, with a smile before continuing. "Can you get a CBC, and a bed side ultrasound please?" Jackie nodded and got the stuff. Once she left, after bringing in the ultrasound. "So tell me." I said "I feel so sick… Like I threw up, and coughed a bit, then we got to the car and as Alice was driving I got lightheaded and dizzy… and I've felt off all morning too… I just didn't want to worry you." Carlisle kissed my head, and said "Don't worry honey. We'll get to the bottom of it today." He did an ultrasound, and said "Well, I'm definitely seeing something. Do you see that tiny blob?" He said pointing to the screen. "Yes. What is that?" I replied. Carlisle said "It's our baby. It's measuring at about 8 weeks." He put the machine away, before looking to me. I said "Is the baby healthy?" Carlisle said "A tad underweight, and so is mommy. But Don't worry, That's an easy fix."

I said "Carlisle… When can we go home?" Carlisle said "I'm sorry, my love, But it won't be for a while. Not until My shift ends… But I'm gonna keep you under my care till towards the end of my shift, and we're gonna get you some fluids and everything." I nodded. Carlisle promised to return, before going to the check his other patients. I hit the page button about 12:30. Jackie came in and said "Yes Bella?" I said "I ne…" I couldn't even finish my sentence before darkness came over me. "WE NEED DR. CULLEN IN BAY 4!" I might have been out cold but I did hear that. I felt a cool hand on my head.

I don't know how long it had been, since I had been passed out, but I finally woke up, groggily. "Carlisle?" I groaned, as Jackie reemerged in the room. "Ahh Your awake. Good." She said, checking the monitors. "Dr. Cullen will be very happy to hear that. I kept looking around, I could feel my heart rate climbing. "Bella, Calm down…" Jackie said, as the curtain opened, and Carlisle reappeared. "Jackie, I need you to take, the patient in bay 3 for a cat scan please." Jackie said "Right away." Carlisle came over, placing a hand on my head. "I'm here Isabella." He said. I said "I wanna go home…" Carlisle sat close to me, pulling me against his chest, being careful of my IV's. My head rested on his shoulder. "I know, my angel. I'll take you home soon. We're still waiting on some blood test results, but I've already signed the discharge papers, But I told the nurses we were gonna wait." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, love. You'll be okay." His voice whispered. "Dr. Cullen?" A nurse said as she came in. "Her test results are in, and your replacement is here." The nurse handed Carlisle my results. "Carlisle?" I asked. "Alright thank you, Can you unhook, her please while I go punch out?" The nurse frowned, and said "Dr. Cullen, with all due respect, I think we need to admit her overnight, for more IV fluids, and an CAT scan." Carlisle looked at her, and said "That's not nessicary, I'm still the doctor in charge of her care, and I've signed her discharge papers." He was very insistent, on my leaving. He quickly punched out before we went out to his car.

"Carlisle what were my blood results?" I asked as we got in his car. "Elevated White blood cell counts, and low blood sugar. The lab omitted the pregnancy test, on the results when in came back, I've spoken to them about it earlier." I nodded, as he drove through the drive thru of a fast food place, and ordered a ton of food for me, before we went home. "I'm scared Carlisle…" I whispered, as Carlisle pulled up and parked. "I know, me too… But don't be afraid. I'll be right there. Every step of the way." He said, turning the car off before coming around and opening my door, and reaching for my hand, which I took, still holding the bag of my food.


	3. Chapter 3

BellaXCarlisle. Bella falls for Carlisle Versus Edward. Starts at the end of Eclipse, except Edward Hasn't proposed yet, and Esme got killed during the fight with the newborn army.

* * *

**Bella's Prov:**

The first part of the night, went by uneventfully. Around 6 We were waiting for a friend of Carlisle's, who was a minister. "Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" The familiar voice of Rosalie, said as she sat next to me. "Rose." I said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Rosalie said "I know I said I didn't like you, but the truth is, I didn't like you with Edward… I… I always sensed you really wanted to be with Carlisle, But I didn't want to destroy my brothers happiness… I actually do like you, Bella. I just think you maybe taking your mortality for granted." I said "Well soon, I won't have a choice…"

She looked confused, as Carlisle came in. "Sorry to intrude, but Bella, I think you might want to try this." He handed me a cup, and I started to sip it. Carlisle stepped out, again. "What do you mean?" Rose asked, and I said "I'm Pregnant… With Carlisle's baby…" I was expecting anger. Rosalie always wanted a family, but wasn't able too. Rosalie said "You'll be a great mom Bella… I promise. And you'll have me at your side, and Carlisle, as well as the family." I smiled soft. "Thank you Rose. And I promise, I'm gonna find a way for you and Alice to have the chance too." She smiled, and said "Thank you." I nodded.

After a few minutes, Carlisle's friend came and married us. I couldn't believe I was finally marrying the love of my life. Shortly after we said our vows, we went up stairs to Carlisle's study. "Did you and Rose have a nice talk?" I heard Carlisle's voice ask. I said "Yeah, We did actually." He said "Good. I'm gonna hop in the shower Okay? Feel free to use the computer, if you want." He kissed my head, as I sat at his computer, looking up some remedies. I quickly made a list that I would go pick up tomorrow, or the day after. "Bella?" I heard Carlisle say, as he entered. I looked up, and said "Hey." Carlisle came up behind me rubbing my shoulders. "You tired?" He asked, as I relaxed completely under his touch. "A little." I replied. He picked me up, bridal style, and carried me to our room. When I first moved in, he switched the office and his and Esme's room. He sat me down on the bed, before I changed quickly, and laid down on the bed, next to Carlisle. "Come here." He whispered, as I moved closer and laying my head right on his chest. "Sleep now." I fell asleep on my husband's chest.

In the morning I woke up to a seemingly empty room. "Carlisle?" I called as I got up. I dressed, as Carlisle came in. "Are you alright honey?" He asked, as he came over. "Yeah. I think so." I replied. Carlisle said "Good… Cause um Edward and the Volturi are on their way… We gotta go…" I said "No…" Carlisle immediately hugged me. "You'll be Okay…" We went to the clearing near by **_(The same one used in Breaking Dawn Part 2). _**I was shaking, noticeably causing Carlisle to grip my hand tightly. "Relax, love. Alice said it's only Edward, Marcus, Caius, and Aro." He whispered, as they appeared. The second Edward saw me he hissed and growled. I felt Carlisle, push me gently behind him as Emmett and Jasper leaped to Carlisle's side, blocking a chance for an attack. After the quick meeting and confirmination of a no threat, the Volturi left, and Edward came over to us. Emmett and Jasper hissed at him. Carlisle said "Edward…" Edward growled, and walked right passed them and Carlisle. He was standing right in front of me.

"What do you want Edward?" I said, as Carlisle watched us closely. Edward said "YOU! You're MY SOULMATE!" He was angry. I said "I'm not your soulmate!" The second the words were out of my mouth I felt a fist connect with my shoulder, knocking me down on the snow causing me to shout. Before Carlisle reached me I felt a kick in the head the pain was blinding. I saw Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper dealt with Edward before I passed out. "Bella?"

**Carlisle's Prov:**

I gently shook her, shoulder. "Bella. Open your eyes, love…" She wasn't responsive. "Carlisle. Get her out of here!" Rosalie yelled, as I scooped Bella up, as I carried her to the hospital. "Carlisle! It's your day off!" Jackie said, before rushing over to me with a gurney, where I laid Bella down. "I know. She's had a bad injury…" Jackie said "Don't worry, we'll get her back. Anything we need to be more cautious about?" I said "She's 8 weeks pregnant, and I believe her ex dislocated her shoulder…" Jackie said "Alright, wait out here…" "No I'm staying with her." I insisted. We got Bella settled in one of the bays, where I sat beside her in the chair holding her hand.

"Dr. Cullen? I'm surprised to see you here." one of my colleagues said. "Dr. Jenkins. I'm not the patient, though. My wife is…" I replied. Dr. Jenkins said "This isn't Esme…" I said "I remarried, recently after my wife's death 3 months ago." Dr. Jenkins frowned, nodded and said "I understand, My condolences." I said "Thank you…" "So Can you tell me a little more about what happened?" Dr. Jenkins asked. I said "She's 8 weeks pregnant. Her Ex Boyfriend, and my cousin 4 times removed, who had been living with us since he was young, But we met up in the clearing, with my sons, and daughters. We refused to let her go alone. Her ex assaulted her, first in her shoulder, then seconds before the others knocked him off her, he had kicked her in the head and when my children, pulled him off her his foot slammed against her arm."

I was trying to keep myself composed, trying to focus on Bella's health, and the baby's. "Okay. So I'm assuming she's not on any medications due to the pregnancy?" Dr. Jenkins asked, as I nodded. "Correct. No allergies to anything." I answered automatically. Dr. Jenkins said "Perfect. So, I think we need to do a Head CT and an X-ray of her shoulder and arm as well as an ultrasound to check on the baby." I said "Do it." Dr. Jenkins said "And if she doesn't come around by the time we get the results, We're gonna have to admit her to the early pregnancy unit."

I said "I know." Dr. Jenkins sent Bella up to the CT scan, and got the X-rays. Once Bella was back in the room, I sat close to her on the bed. Dr. Jenkins did the ultrasound seeing the baby was just fine, much to my relief, although given the fact the baby is 1/2 vampire, I expected it was gonna be just fine. "Alright Carlisle, I'm gonna go check on her labs, and the CT and x-rays." I nodded, as I heard Bella moan uncomfortably. "Shh love, I'm here." I whispered. "Open your eyes." She opened the immediately and moved so she could see my face. "Where are we?" She asked groggily. "We're at the hospital. What do you remember about Edward's attack?" I asked. She said "Punching my shoulder, and the kick in the head… I'm sorry… That's all I remember…" I said "Don't apologize love. That's when you passed out. The others pulled him off you, and his foot slammed against your arm."

She said "IS the baby okay?" I nodded, and said "The baby is perfect. How's my wife feeling?" Bella said "Confused, and my head is hurting…" I said "That's to be expected." Just then Dr. Jenkins came back in and said "Ah Good, Your up." He said, smiling to Bella. "Bella, this is my colleague, Dr. Jenkins. He's been taking care of you since we arrived." Bella nodded, but stayed close to me. "How is she?" I asked.

Dr. Jenkins said "Well, she does have a slight concussion but No other head injuries." I said "I expected that much. How about her shoulder and arm?" Bella's breathing was shaky. "Love it's okay… I'm right here." I whispered, before Dr. Jenkins said "Her shoulder's dislocated, and her arm is broken in 2 places…" I nodded, and kissed Bella's head. "I'm gonna pop her shoulder back in, and cast up her arm." Dr. Jenkins said, before I said "Wait. Your gonna give her a pain blocker right?"

Dr. Jenkins gave her a mild pain blocker, before he popped the shoulder back in, Bella whimpered against my neck. I knew it was still hurting her, but Dr. Jenkins didn't want to give her to strong of a pain blocker due to the fact she was pregnant. After her shoulder was back in place, he put the cast on her arm, before heading out to the nurses desk for a minute.

I said "Bella love, I'll be right back." I got up and went out to the nurses desk. "Arthur." I said, approaching Dr. Jenkins. He turned to me, and said "Carlisle. What can I do for you?" I said "I was just wondering when I could take her home, and if you were gonna call in some pain meds for her?" Dr. Jenkins said "Yes, I am. I called in some pregnancy safe medication, and I want her to eat a little before I officially discharge her." I smiled and said "Thank you, again for all your help." Dr. Jenkins said "Don't mention it. It's my pleasure." After Bella ate a granola bar, before Dr. Jenkins discharged us. I took her home, after adjusting her sling. "Hey have a seat, and I'll go make some dinner, and see where the others are." I said, as she sat and turned on her favorite movie. I made her some pizza, where I saw a note from the kids.

**_'Carlisle, _**

**_Went for a hunt, Be home later._**

**_Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.'_**


	4. Chapter 4

BellaXCarlisle. Bella falls for Carlisle Versus Edward. Starts at the end of Eclipse, except Edward Hasn't proposed yet, and Esme got killed during the fight with the newborn army.

Making this pregnancy stuff up as I go.

* * *

**Bella's Prov:**

I walked into the kitchen, and sat on the stool. "Hey beautiful. Pizza is almost done." Carlisle said with a smile, as he came over to me. "Oh crap… I'm sorry honey I forgot to get the meds..." He said, kissing my head lightly. "I'll run out after you eat." I bit my lip, and said "Okay… Sure…" Carlisle frowned and said "What's wrong?" I said "Nothing…" "You need them now don't you?" He asked. "my arm is hurting a lot right now… But It's okay…" He said "I'll see if the others can pick it up." He picked up his phone, and dialed one of the others numbers. "Alice. Its Carlisle… Yeah Bella's fine, but I forgot to get her meds after we left the hospital… Could you guys pick them up and bring them home like now? She's in some pain, but putting on a brave face. Thanks Alice, Your the best!" He hung up, and said "Alice said that they're on their way back, so they'll run into the pharmacy for us."

That caused me to smile. "Thanks." he said "It's nothing to Thank, my dear. Besides I'd rather stay here with you, anyways, Just in case Baby Cullen decides to act up." I blushed, before saying "He or She is acting decently right now." He said "Umm… They…" I looked curiously, and said "Wait what?" He said "Yeah, I saw another baby on the ultrasound Dr. Jenkins preformed." I said "TWINS?!" I was in shock. "Yes. The one baby was hiding behind the other one." He explained, causing me to smile. "Wow. I'm shocked, but so excited. I can NOT wait to have our babies. Carly Rose Cullen and Ben Andrews Cullen." Carlisle said "Beautiful Names." I smiled proudly and said "Good. Glad you like them." He chuckled and said "I was thinking about something… How would you feel about becoming my partner at the ER? I mean, I know a really good online crash coarse of everything you need to know, at the end of the video, You'll take a quick little quiz, and they'll send the certificate in the mail. I use it every few years, to keep up with our act of being human. We could start your training while you finish the crash coarse." I thought for a moment, working side by side with my husband every day… Hmm, I like it. "OF Course my answer is Yes!" He grinned, and said "Excellent! But…" I raised an eyebrow, curiously. "You will have to go shopping with Alice for scrubs, and there will be some blood…" I couldn't help but groan. "I'll figure out a way, to handle the blood… It'll be good practice, for when I'm like you." That got a huge grin from Carlisle. "But Shopping?! Do you know what Alice would do to me?! I'll give you a hint. BArbie Bella. And about 9 hours of shopping in the mall!" Carlisle laughed and said "You make her sound like she's addicted… Okay, Okay. I see you're point…"

Just then Alice came in with a huge grin. "Rosalie! Emmett! Jasper! Tomorrow while Carlisle's at work, We're going Shopping!" I threw a look at Carlisle, almost as if I was trying to BEG him to get me out of this. He said "But, I have a few conditions Alice." Alice pouted, innocently, while Carlisle continued. "No 9 hour mall trip, no forcing Bella to try on stuff she doesn't want, AND you gotta remember to FEED her. I'll pack up the rest of the stuff she needs." I smirked, to Carlisle, as Alice said "You're no fun!" "That's his terms, Alice. Take it or No shopping with me!" I replied before Carlisle had the chance to. Alice said "Fine. Okay." Carlisle said "Thank you." HE got the meds as Rosalie and the guys came in. "Carlisle, you're really brave sending Bella off with the two shopaholics…" Alice said "Oh no, You two are going to!" Emmett and Jasper groaned. "Why? Are we being punished?!" I laughed, as Carlisle said "Someones gotta keep an eye on Bella, while the shopaholics shop, and remind them no 9 hours in the mall!" Emmett, and Jasper groaned.

"At least I will have 2 people to be miserable with!" I said, throwing the boys a comforting smile. That got a smile out of them. "Alright, I gotta get the meds in Bells and then get her to sleep." They nodded while I took the pain medication. After Carlisle picked me up, bridal style and carried me up to our room. "You know I can walk…" I stated, simply. "Yeah but knowing you, there will be tripping and falling…" He replied kissing my head, as he sat me down on the bed. "True, but you do realize you won't be able to carry me around the ER… Right?" He nodded and handed me some pajamas. "You're not gonna change?" I said, as I quickly changed, with my one good arm. "No… I'm sorry love, but I'm probably gonna go hunting once you're asleep…" He said, helping me straighten out my top. "Oh…" I said, as I laid back on the bed. "Honey? You Okay?" He asked sitting beside me, His arm draping across my body.

"Yeah… I'll be fine…" I whispered. "I'll be back before you wake, that's a promise." I said "You know I trust you… But… I can't sleep well at all without you near… You keep the nightmares away…" Carlisle frowned and said "I know love. I'll try to get back as soon as I can." I nodded, before slowly falling asleep.

**Carlisle's Prov**

I just had gotten a deer, I always liked hunting at night. It was peaceful. Just then my cell was ringing. If the animals didn't know where I was, they did now. I picked up, the phone without looking at the number. "It's Carlisle… Alice? What's wrong? What?! Okay… Yeah I'll be there soon…" I hung up and took off for the house.

"Alice?" I called, once I entered. I could here crying from upstairs. I ran up fast to mine and Bella's room. "Hey I'm here…" I said, going right over to Bella, placing a hand on her head. "Shh Honey. I'm here." I whispered, before turning to Alice. "What happened?" I asked, at that moment, the kids were my eye's and ear's. "I don't know! I swear. I was just checking on her… You know make sure she was okay… and I thought she looked uncomfortable, so I came in to help lay her down again, and she was burning up."

I said "Go to my study, and bring me the ultrasound, and the thing that rapidly will get me any blood tests I need…" I said Looking to Bella. "Honey?" I whispered. "You'll be okay." Alice came back in and I got the blood tests, and did an ultrasound. "Damn it… Alice…" I handed her my cell, before saying "Call Dr. Arthur Jenkins… He's under Arthur Jenkins… Tell him I need him to bring stuff to our home NOW." Alice said "Carlisle… What's going on?" I turned back to Bella. "Just do what I said Alice." The babies weren't tolerating this well. I had to do something… "Bella. Wake up, honey… Talk to me…" I said, gently shaking her, which caused her eyes to fly open in fear. "Shh. It's okay… It's jut me… Me and Alice…" I soothed. "Carlisle… You're alive…" She whispered. "Yeah baby… Just stay awake, and talking to me, Okay?" I almost demanded. "Carlisle… He can't get here… He just stepped out of the state for a bit…" Alice said. "Damn… Okay… Alice, go turn my car on…" I said as I picked up Bella. "What's going on?" She asked, still sleepy.

"I need to get fluids in you, and medicine… All my tests are coming back negative…" I explained as I got her to the car, and inside. "I'll call you as soon as I know something…" I promised before I drove to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Making this pregnancy stuff up as I go.

REVIEW REPLIES!

vampirelover3025: I do not plan on deleting this story. Most my chapters are over 1,000 words, I don't tend to post really long chapters, but I am planning some longer ones.

* * *

**Carlisle's Prov**

I parked in my parking spot, before getting Bella out. "You doing okay?" I asked as she pressed deeper, and closer to me, probably in an effort to cool herself down. I got her inside, and up to Labor and Delivery, since the babies were measuring to be 32 weeks. "Dr. Cullen…" One of obstetrical nurses say. "What's going on?" I said "My wife is 32 weeks pregnant with twins… Me or Dr. Jenkins are usually in charge of her care, but she's burning up… I didn't have the IVs and stuff at home…" The nurse said "Yeah of course… Come." She took us to a right back and got Bella hooked up, and got the babies on the fetal doppler too. "What do else do you need?" The nurse asked, as I said "IV fluids, and Pregnancy safe pain killers, and antibiotics." "I think we need to prep her for delivery…" I shook my head, and said "Just do what I said, please." I felt Bella lean closer, as the nurse, sighed, but obeyed.

A few hours later, Bella was better, and I brought her home. Once we got inside, I heard Bella let out a sharp cry in pain, as she fell to her knees, causing me to drop beside her. "Bella?" I asked. Bella looked to me, completely panicked. "Contraction… Sorry… I knew it was supposed to hurt, but not this much…" She said, as I wrapped my arms around her, picking her up and carrying her up to my study, and laying her on the couch. "Alright, Just breath… Stay calm. I'm right here." I soothed, as I got everything ready for the delivery. "OWW!" I heard Bella's Screams, as Rosalie appeared in the room. "Dad what do you need?" I looked to her. "Go to mine and Bella's room, and get the 2 delivery kits, and the 2 cubicles, then get 2 bowls with warm water, and towels."

I removed Bella's pants, so I could examine her. "Alright honey… Your 6 cm..." I hooked her up to a monitor, and saw her heart rate drop. "Shit…" I immediately gave her 2 shots of epinephrine, which brought her heart rate up to a good range. Rose came in, as I checked her again. "Alright, Bella, Love., you ready to start pushing? Rose, be ready to push the epinephrine." I looked to Bella, who was already pushing and cursing, I knew it was hurting her, bad. "Good, Baby. Again!" She did it again. "Good! I see the head!" Just then Alice appeared, to help. Bella pushed once more, this time screaming. "Good girl. Take a breather." I said, as I picked up the baby, cutting the cord. "Baby A is a girl!" I said, nestling her into Bella's arm, for a minute, before Alice took her to clean her off. "OWWW! Carlisle!" She cried once more. "Carlisle… Her heart…." Rose said. "2 more shots of epinephrine!" I ordered as I got in position once more, to deliver our 2nd baby. "Given." Rose said, as she gave the shots. "Push Bella." I said, as I looked to her. This time she screamed.

"Carlisle! Make It stop!" She screamed. I felt horrible. "Just keep pushing honey. It'll be over soon!" After a couple more pushes, and screams, the 2nd baby was born. "Baby B is a Boy!" I said, as I cut the cord, and nestling the baby in her arms for a minute, before handing him to Rosalie. Bella was weak. I grabbed a syringe, and injected my venom into her chest, before biting her arms and legs. I wanted the venom to spread through her quickly. "Carlisle… We need you over here." I immediately went over. "What's going on?" I asked. "The baby boy is struggling.." I immediately tried, and successfully revived him. "Alice? How's Carly?" I asked, once Ben was stable. Alice said "Stable."

Over the next few days, while Bella transformed I spent every single second, near her and cuddled our kids. Rosalie and Emmett took the kids for me right now, since Bella would wake up. I stood by the door, as I heard her heart stop beating. Her eyes opened, and darted around. She stood up, and turned to me. I extended my hand and she took it. "I love you." She said. "I love you too." I kissed her gently, before she said "Carly and Ben." I smiled wide and said "They're incredible." She said "I have to see them." she turned to follow the scent, or the blood running through our children's veins as I said "Not yet." She turned to me, curiously. "You need to hunt. Come with me." We took off to the woods. "Alright. What do you hear and smell?" I asked as she had her eyes closed. "Deer, maybe a lion and a bear?" Carlisle smiled and said "Right." I watched her tackle a grizzly bear, while I tackled a mountain Lion. We hunted a few more animals, before I saw her take off and climb. I inhaled before darting after her. Human. I caught up with her. "Bella, stop." I said, causing her to look to me. "I'm sorry… I didn't realize there'd be people this far out here…" She said "Get me out of here." I took her hand, as we darted back and she got a few more animals, before we headed back. Once we got inside, we went to the living room, when Rosalie and Emmett came in holding Carly and Ben. Bella immediately took them both in her arms, staring at them. "I was only out for three days?" I said "Yeah. Their growth rate is very fast, with the Vampire gene." I wrapped my arms around my wife and children. 'Mommy.' We heard, but it wasn't from any of the older kids.

**Bella's Prov**

This was a new sensation. Being a Vampire, and a Mom. I was overwhelmed already over the love for my husband, kids and adopted kids. "Did they just?" I looked up. "I think they did. I think they can communicate to us through thoughts, like Edward used to, except everyone can here their thoughts." I said "At least we won't be second guessing what they want." Carlisle laughed, and said "Yes." "Who had the blue eyes?" I asked, Carly had these bright blue eyes, and some brown hair, while Ben had my brown eyes, and some blond hair. "My eyes were blue when I was human." Carlisle said, causing me to smile.

'Mommy… hungry' They thought. Carlisle immediately brought over 4 bottles. We tried feeding them Formula, which they drank about half, before we fed the blood bottle. "They tend to prefer both, so usually half and half." Carlisle said, as we burped them. "Just like when they were in the womb." I said, still staring at my babies. I had Ben in my arms, and he had cuddled close, and was trying to cuddle closer. Carly, was in her father's arms, and cuddling closer to him. We put the kids down for their naps, before we went to his office.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Part 1/2

REVIEW REPLIES!

* * *

**Bella's Prov**

Carlisle and I had just put the kids down, and were in our room. We had just gotten our pajamas on. "Carlisle?" I said, as I climbed onto his back. "Hey beautiful." He whispered, pulling me into his arms kissing my lips. My vampire brain worked faster, so I pushed him on the bed, seconds before we started our night in pure and utter bliss.

"What time is it?" I said as I laid my head on my husband chest, as he turned his head to look at the time. "3 am." He said, moving his head and kissing my head gently. "Ugh, I'm never gonna get used to this." He laughed softly. "So um… we're gonna have to figure out what to tell people… If we Your dead, we can't risk anyone seeing you, so we'd have to move…" I said "Let's tell people I'm dead… I have no one in my human life who cares." Carlisle frowned and said "That will kill your mom Bella…" I said "She'd hate me like Charlie does…" "Don't say that. Okay? But we'll tell everyone you died, and we'll get out of here… We'll go to Denali." I nodded. Little did I know, this was gonna be our last night in Forks for a while.

Carlisle and I talked quietly, the rest of the time. First thing in the morning, I fed the kids, when there was a knock on the door. I kept the kids quiet and with me upstairs, but thanks to my Vampire hearing I could hear every word spoken. I could smell something too… Human… oh god. It was Charlie Downstairs… "Chief Swan… What can I do for you?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked, calming me, Carly and Ben instantly. "Dr. Cullen. I demand to see my daughter!" 'Demand?! He thinks he can just shun me for months, then just show up and DEMAND to see me?!' I thought angrily. I could smell another human enter. "Charlie. Be nice!" my mom's voice. "We'd like to see our daughter… Please, Dr. Cullen." I heard Carlisle sigh. "I'm so very sorry… But she was in an attack in the woods, with Alice by a mountain lion, and a bear… She didn't survive… Now, If it's alright… Me and the others are very distraught… Will you please leave us to our grief and pass along the message?" I could hear my mom's cries, and Charlie's. I closed my eyes tight, clinging to my babies. "I'm so sorry for your loss." Carlisle's voice said, to my parents. "And we're sorry for your loss as well…" They replied before leaving without another word. Carlisle suddenly appeared in the study.

"You Okay Bella?" He asked, cupping my cheek. If I was human I'd be sobbing, I instinctively leaned into his embrace, still holding our babies, and dry sobbed into his chest. I'd never see my parents again. "Shh. It'll be alright love." 'Daddy, Why's mummy sad?' Carly and Ben asked. I couldn't get over their special power. Carlisle's head moved, and kissed their heads. "Mummy's going to be Okay…" We didn't want to tell them the reason behind it. "Carlisle? Bella?" I heard Alice say. "Alice can you, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper go fill up your cars and sell Emmett's and Jasper's? We need to leave Forks as soon as Night falls. I'm gonna go and quit at the hospital, get 3 suitcases and a cooler, as well as fill up the Mercedes. Crap… I need you to also get 2 car seats, clothes for Bella, Carly and Ben, 2 Travel tenders, 2 Swings, and 2 diaper bags. Be home by 3, so you guys can all pack before 9."

Alice said "We'll stop on our way to get gas, and we'll be back by 3." I said "Carlisle, what am I supposed to do?" Carlisle looked to me and said "Stay here, Don't answer the door for any reason. Pack up our stuff. I brought up mine, as well as the others suitcase, minus Esme's and Edwards. Inside has the duffel bags, and toiletry bags. Okay? I'll be back as soon as I can." He kissed my head, before the kids, before they all left, leaving me with the kids. I put them down for a nap before I started packing up Carlisle's clothes, and our bathroom supplies.

I got the kids up changed and fed them lunch by the time Carlisle came in. "Bella?" He called. "Kitchen!" I replied. "Come on Carly and Ben… I'm getting it." Just then I felt Carlisle lift Ben out of my arm, and helping me feed them. "Thanks." I said soft. "Anytime. So after they finish, let's put them on the bed, with our phones, with kids shows, then you can pack, and I'll take down their cribs, and stuff. I've got a car top carrier, for the cribs and stuff. I also sold the Mercedes, and bought us a minivan, we'll just get the license plate switched when we get to Alaska. I figure whatever we can't fit in our car, and the car top carrier, We can fit in Alice's or Rosalie's." I nodded, and said "How is it your one step a head of me?" He smirked. "Isn't the first time, we'd be moving… Just the first time with a newborn, and 2 babies." I smiled, looking to our beautiful children. "I'm gonna want to hunt before we leave… Is there a way we can bottle up some animal blood? Like you did with the blood we give to Carly and Ben?" Carlisle said "Yeah Absolutely. I'll go with you." We spent the next 2 hours packing up more of the bathroom supplies, the kids big stuff and Carlisle office. Carlisle had loaded everything in his car. At 3 on the dot, the others came in.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

Part 2/2

REVIEW REPLIES!

* * *

**Bella's Prov**

"Okay, Rosalie and Alice are on packing duty, for their stuff and the guys. Alice put everything in mine and Bella's room. Emmett, Jasper, you guys are on kid duty. We'll be back in an hour. We're gonna hunt, and get some stuff for the trip." Carlisle and I took off and hunted for an hour. The last 30 minutes we used to fill up 15 coffee to go mugs, before we headed back to the house. Once we got home it was about 4. "We put the kids down for their afternoon nap a minute ago, in the swings Alice got so you guys can focus on packing your stuff up." Jasper said, before he and Emmett took off towards the woods. Carlisle put the cups in the fridge, while I headed up, opening all three suitcases on the large bed. I opened one of the bags, and started to pack the clothes up, in the suitcases.

"Hey need some help?" Carlisle asked, as he picked up a bag that I hadn't noticed, while I put the last few clothes in Ben's suitcase. "I don't think so… I'm good." I zippered up Ben's suitcase, then Carly's, while Carlisle opened the last bag. "Awe, look Bella." He said, holding up 2 blankets, one said 'Benjamin Andrew You sisters and brothers love you.' It was a soft blue color, while Carly's was purple and said the same thing, except with her name.

"Alice." I said soft, as Carlisle smiled, before saying "Alright. I gotta install the car seats, in the van, then I'll load up the suitcases… Swings will be last." He kissed my head before going downstairs. I heard my phone ring, and the second I saw the number I dropped the phone. "BELLA?!" I heard Alice shout, as she appeared beside me. "What Happened?" She asked looking me in the eye, searching my face. "I… I need you to watch the kids…" I took all three suitcases down to the first floor. Carlisle came in then to get the bags, but frowned seeing my face. "Bella, What happened?" His voice asked, washing a sense of calm over me. "my mom… She was calling my cell… It shocked me…" I said, forcing out the reason I was almost in like a panicked state. "I dropped my phone… I'm sorry…" I said, as Carlisle's arms snaked around my waist, hugging me tight. "Shh. Don't think about it a moment longer. Okay? We'll grab new ones, as soon as we're in Alaska." I nodded, as I looked into his golden eyes.

By 9, we were all ready to go. I was in mine and Carlisle's old room, changing the kids. "Hey Bella, Swings are in." he sat the car seats on the bed. "Carly! Ben! Hold still! Mommy can't change you!" I said, trying to get the kids to lay still. Carlisle chuckled and said "Let me take one." He took Ben and changed him, while I finished changing Carly. We then put them in their car seats. "Carlisle! We got Company arriving in 10!" Alice shouted, from the other room. I had just buckled Carly in her seat as Alice appeared in the room.

"Who's coming at 8:40 at night?" Carlisle asked. Alice said "Charlie. He wants to see Bella's body…" I looked to Carlisle, shocked. "You remember where the battered body bits are? The one's we keep for situations just like this? Bella will go to the garage, with the kids and hide in whichever car is there, while I deal with Charlie. Once he leaves, we'll start driving, and our first stop won't be till we're out of Forks." I said "Sounds like a plan." I went out carrying both the car seats, and we got into Rosalie's car. I don't know how long it was, before I heard Charlie's cruiser leave the driveway but when it did Carlisle helped me get the kids in the car, then opened my door. I got in, and then he got in and started the car. "Okay… Cullen 1 to Cullen 2 & 3. Come in Cullen 2 & 3." Carlisle said into some walkies. "Cullen 2 over." Emmett's voice came. "Cullen 3 Over." Jasper's voice came. "good. Let's start moving. We'll stop in Denver." Carlisle said over the walkie as we started driving. Apparently, they changed their phone numbers every time they moved, which actually made sense.

The next 34 and a half hours to Denali was a long trip, we stopped every 3-4 hours so we could feed and change Ben and Carly. Once we finally made it, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett drove for a little longer, before parking in a driveway, that seemed very similar to the one of their house in Forks. He parked, and we got out. "Alright, I'll get the swings, so we can at least put the kids in them while we unpack the cars." I nodded, as we got the kids and swings inside. "Just wait till you meet our family from around here." I smiled soft, and said "I'm actually really excited, I just hope they'll like me… and won't like turn us into the Volturi, because of Carly and Ben…" He said "I'm sure they won't… I'll drive over tomorrow and talk to them, and I already transferred myself over to Denali General, and I put in the application for you to be a RN, and my personal assistant. We'll start that on Monday." Today was Friday. "Sounds Perfect… But what about the Kids?" I asked. I was very nervous about leaving them. "Don't worry. I'm gonna invite the Denali's over on Sunday, so you can meet them and get to know them, and I thought maybe, once you got more comfortable with them, They could babysit them, but until then I thought Rosalie and the others could watch them. I know you are more comfortable with them right now."


	8. Chapter 7

Hope all my readers are staying healthy during this time! I'm stuck in my house until the 30th of March, apart from a few runs to the store, so Hopefully I'll be updating.

REVIEW REPLIES!

* * *

**Bella's Prov**

"Must you always be one step ahead of me?" I asked, with a smile. "Always." Once we all got settled, Carlisle and I were in his office, studying when his phone rang. "Eleazar Old Friend! How are you? I'm Well and all Considering… Yeah, Esme passed… and Edward left, cause Bella didn't love him as a mate. She actually admitted it to me that I am the one she loved as a mate, so we married recently, and we kind of got a surprise… Bella got pregnant… I know, it's uncommon for a vampire to find their mate in a human… But they are half human… Yeah, of course, I'd love for you guys to meet them, but only if you can promise to explain to the others, and make them SWEAR to not turn us in to the Volturi… Thanks… Come over tomorrow, afternoon. Please. Thank you old friend…" He hung up and I looked to him. "Everything okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Umm, The Denali's are all coming over tomorrow, and I made him promise that they wouldn't turn us in. He knows, Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Garrett won't so they will most likely be the ones to come. I'm not sure about Irina."

I nodded, and said "I'm a little nervous…" Carlisle smiled and kissed my head. "Well Carmen and Eleazar are like Alice and Jasper, so you'll easily fall in love with them. They are kind and loving. Eleazar can tell what special gifts you have, if you have one, and is kind of the wisest, I trust him with everything I can, and Carmen's personality is very similar to Esme's. Carmen and Eleazar are mates, too. Kate, and Tanya are the oldest ones. I've felt naturally fatherly towards them, since their mother died, along with their brother. They've lived the same we do ever since I've known them. Tanya and Kate are blondes, and very respectful of life. Like we are. Tanya is the only one who doesn't have a mate, which makes me worried for her. I just hope she doesn't end up alone. Kate has a mate, she met a few years ago before we met you, beautiful. But don't worry they're gonna love you, as well as Carly and Ben." I nodded.

"I hope so…" "Bella. Carlisle. I must speak with you." Alice's voice came, before she entered. "Alice? What's wrong?" I said standing up, Carlisle at my side. "Irina doesn't turn us in. She'll come and meet them." I sighed with relief and Joy. "Good… What else?" Alice said "Well, I think it may be possible that, you and Carlisle, will be pregnant again… I mean, I have a theory… Since Bella was changed so quickly after giving birth, that her body's still adapted to having children…" I felt Carlisle's hands on my shoulders. "You're certain?" She nodded. "And Thanks to you Bella… Finding that recipe, making it and giving it to Rose and I…" I looked to Carlisle, with curious eyes before Alice continued. "We think we might be pregnant, too." I smiled wide, seeing my little recipe worked. "Oh Alice!" I said hugging her. "I'm So happy for you guys!" Just then Rose came in. "Well… um I can confirm I am pregnant!" I immediately hugged Rose. "OH Rose! I'm so happy for you!" I said, while Carlisle was hugging Alice. "It's all thanks to you Bella… If you didn't get that recipe… This wouldn't have been possible…" Carlisle hugged Rose too. "I would've figured it out, Eventually. But With the list, Bella made I got the ingredients, and made them." I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. We talked more with Alice and Rosalie, before they went for a hunt. "Carlisle? Something Alice said… It's making me worried…"

Carlisle said "I know what you are talking about…. Don't worry. We'll be Okay, and I promise you… No harm will come to you, or the kids." I smiled a bit and said "Thanks Carlisle. You always know what to say to help comfort me." He kissed my head. 'Muma, Dada!' We heard Carly and Ben call. We went over to them, changing them, before we got them a couple bottles, and fed them. They've already grown, so much in the past few days. They already look like they were 5 months old. "The Vampire gene must be strong." I whispered, and Carlisle said "I know." "What do you think this pregnancy will be like?" I asked, as we laid the kids in their cribs. "I think it may be a normal one… And Like the girls, you'll gain some human traits back. Like eating, and Needing the bathroom. Only things that won't return are the heart beats, and the scent of blood. But don't worry, I'll be right here with you." I smiled, and said "I think we should do a major hunting trip, tomorrow night, and Sunday. Just to make sure, I'm ready for work." Carlisle said "I was already planning on it, But also, I'm gonna bring some thermos's into the office, and put them in the mini-fridge in my office. Forks General told Denali General, all our requirements." I smiled, and said "Perfect."

We went to our room, and sat on our bed. "I forgot… I don't have any scrubs…" I said, as Carlisle opened his computer and on to one of the websites. "We get free 1-2 day shipping." Carlisle said, with a smile. We found some scrubs, and placed the order. "perfect. It'll get here by Sunday night!" Carlisle said, with a smile. "Thank god." Carlisle closed his laptop, before turning his head to me. "You know, you've never looked more beautiful then you do right now." I smiled and said "Now I know you're just trying to butter me up for something." Carlisle shook his head and said "No I'm not… I'm being honest. You're beautiful." I smiled. "Thanks."He smiled, wider seeing my smile. We spent the rest of the night, or at least till 5 am talking about what most of what to expect in the ER, and what to do if I had a situation, where I felt a need to run and drain something or someone.

Finally dawn came and got the kids breakfast ready. "So What time are the Denali's coming?" I asked, as I fed Ben, and Carlisle fed Carly. "They said they'd be here by 10." He said, as the others came down. "Actually they'll be here in 10." Alice said, as she came over to us. The kids finished, causing Jasper and Emmett got them in the play pen in the kitchen. "Alright, Ready or not…" I whispered. I hated to admit, I was nervous. I've never really met the rest of the family. The Denali's were considered our cousins, at least that's how Edward explained it, at least I think it was him. Carlisle's hands were on my shoulders. "Relax, Love." He whispered into my ear, as there was a knock on the door. I felt Carlisle's hands leave my shoulders and opened the door. "Eleazar! Carmen! Tanya! Kate! Irina! Garrett! Come in. Please! I hope your journey was pleasant!" Carlisle said, as they entered. "Yes it was, thank you." They answered, as Carmen said "Oh You must be Bella! I'm Carmen, this is Eleazar!" She reminded me of Esme, in the way as it seemed she was welcoming. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Hi, It's so nice to meet you." I said, as Kate said "I'm Kate, this is Garrett, This is Tanya, and Irina." They hugged me as soon as, Eleazar released me. "Hi."


	9. an

I think I'm starting to loose inspiration... But I do have one last chapter up my sleeve.

But before the final chapter, thank you for bearing with me, and I appreciate you all. I'm gonna keep writing, so if your interested, check the other stories. Current work in progress is The Secret Life Of Chihiro based on Spirited Away.

Any way stay tuned for the final chapter!

XOXO Futureheiress


	10. Chapter 9

So here we go, the final chapter.

* * *

-1 year later- Bella's Prov

I can not believe how much my life has changed in the year. I had a wonderful loving husband, 3 great jobs, one as a doctor at the hospital, one was a mother, and one was a wife. Carly and Ben looked like they were 10 years old, and spent a lot of time with The Denali's. Alice and Jasper had a baby girl, who they named Jalice, while Emmett and Rosalie had a boy, who they named Carsen. Carlisle and I had another girl, who we called Leah. Since Leah, Carsen, and Jalice had the Vampire gene, they also grew quiet fast, but not as fast as Carly and Ben. They each looked to be 7.

Carmen, and Kate both had a baby too, thanks to the potion. They both had a baby girl, who they called Karsen and Kayla (both are 6). Tanya was still looking for the one, and Irina? Well she turned us in, but since Carlisle constantly talked to the Volturi, the claims were denied and Irina was also killed.

As for my parents? My dad had accepted the news finally, but my mother was not so convinced and had tried, repeatedly to get in touch with us. It was this particular day, that I knew would change the course of the family forever.

I had just finished with a patient, and was looking for Carlisle. "Excuse me Jenna?" I asked. Jenna was one of the best nurses, and usually stuck with me and/or Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen! What can I do for you?" I said "Bella please." She nodded. "Um Have you seen, Carlisle? I can't find him anywhere…" I said, as Jenna said "Umm, did you check behind you?" I turned and saw Carlisle. "Hey. Sorry. Had to run to the office, for this." He handed me a thermos. "Just what I was thinking, Thanks Love." Jenna chuckled, as I took the thermos. "You two are adorable." She said, with a smile. If I was Human, I'd be blushing. "Someone help her! Please!" I heard a voice that made me stop everything. I didn't need to turn to the waiting room to know who it was. Phil and my mom. "Shit…" I muttered. Our cover blown! Carlisle said "Jenna, get them to bay 1, Get their vitals and the works. I'll be there in a second." And with that he ushered me to an empty break room. "Are you Okay?" He asked, caressing my face. "Carlisle, Our cover…" He said "No. IT's not Blown. Just relax." I nodded, and he said "Go check on other patients. I'll take care of them." I nodded, and after a few sips we went back out. I had just finished, with the patient in 2, and was handing the charts to the nurse at the desk. "Bay 2 can be admitted, and she needs immediate surgery. Acute Appendicitis." I said, as the nurse took the chart. "Right away Dr. Cullen." I smiled. "Dr. Cullen Huh. Weird. Cause A dr. Cullen is taking care of my wife. Are you relation?" I almost knocked the next file, on the ground at the sound of the voice.

"Mr. Dwyer…" I said, in a very gruff voice. "Bella?!" The second I heard my name I knew it was all over. Our life in Denali… Our perfect life. My body was frozen. "Paging Dr. Cullen." I heard the nurses call over the intercom.

Carlisle's Prov:

I walked back over to the nurses station, and saw exactly why I was being paged. "Mr. Dwyer, I'll be in to see your wife in a moment…" I put my hand on Bella's shoulder. "I need to speak with the nurses, and my fellow doctor right now." That worked. The second he was back in the room, I turned to the nurse. "She just froze. When mr. Dwyer called her name…" I nodded, and called Bella's name myself causing her to snap out of it. "Sorry…" I shook my head. "No worries. But he's seen you…" She knew what I was getting to. "Lets go talk to them." We went into the bay, hand in hand.

Bella's Prov

"Bella?!" I heard my mother's voice. "Yes..." "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF IN TELLING ME YOUR DEAD?!" I looked to Carlisle. "Mrs. Dwyer, please calm down. We do have other patients here." Carlisle reasoned. "Look, our shift is over, your test results are still pending. Once your discharged, come to this address, and we'll explain, what we can." I handed her the paper, before we left.

"Carlisle, Bella, We're gaining two new members. Your stepfather and mother." Alice said the second we got in to the house. "Okay…" Carlisle said, as Carly, Ben, Jalice, Carsen, and Leah all ran in. "MUMMY! DADDY! They're being mean!" Leah whined as she ran to me. This was a constant, daily thing. The others ALWAYS picked on Leah, most of the time for nothing. "SHE DESTROYED OUR CLOTHES!" Carly and Jalice complained. "And SHE DESTROYED OUR GAME!" Ben and Carsen complained. I looked to Carlisle, as if trying to figure out how best to handle this. "Okay, You know what?! I am tired of the fighting! It's the same thing every day! Tomorrow, Carly, Ben and Leah you guys are going to over to the Denali's house for a sleep over! Aunt Tanya needs some bonding with you three!" I stated, as Carlisle said "Can't you guys try to work it out without fighting?" After we talked more with the kids, and my mom and stepdad came, we told them everything, and introduced them to their grandkids. Then we changed them.

It was a huge weight off my shoulders. I had my mom back in my life, and honestly, I hoped that we wouldn't have any more issues.


End file.
